


His Smile

by Izzu



Category: BBC Drama, Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Companion piece to Broken Heart. There's no way she would allow Alec to be hurt by her again.





	His Smile

"Hi darlin'..."

Despite everything, Tess found herself smiling. Despite whatever that has happened between her and Alec, seeing him talk to their daughter and smiling—the mere sight of it warmed her heart.

Alec was— _is_ still a good man, she knew that. It was why she had loved him... and married him and gave birth to their dear beloved daughter, Daisy. She knew that he was a really good man. No matter how broken their marriage had become, how much she had suffered due to him being too committed to his job and her not being able to stay committed to their vow as man and wife; she still loved the man.

If it was possible for her to turn back time. But no, she knew that wasn't possible.

Knowing Alec, sooner or later he would have wanted to the three of them to live together again. To be back to being the family that they used to be. Tess sighed.

No. As much as she might still have loved Alec still, how much Alec might have still loved her still, how much better it would be better for Daisy if the two of them reconciled... she couldn't allow that to happen.

There's no way she would allow Alec to be hurt by her again. It's better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short that crossed my mind while rewatching the episode.


End file.
